Moon Colored Butterfly aka Tsuki Iro no Chou 月色の蝶
by Yarii
Summary: I looked at him and i became afraid. He took my hand and led me. I thought he was scary but he was all dork and... kind despite the fact that i had kicked him on his shin. His kindness reminded me of the warmth i used to feel. Little did i know that he had a mask. One day, he took off the mask before me. He revealed his true self. (this is my own historical fiction. enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life was a burden. Humans were rotten. Did living even mean anything at all? Seasons changed but hearts of humans barely changed. Even if they did change, how significant could they change? Humans couldn't be black or white. They changed from white to black, vice-verse or just black. The longer a human lived, the darker he was smeared. The innocent was condemned guilty and the guilty was freed. If everything was for a purpose, for what purpose was I born into this world? The world was nothing but torment.

"Hit her! Hit her!" thus, was shouted. Punches were landed on me, kicks were directed at me and rocks were aimed at me. They were three; two boys and a girl. Crouching with my arms over my head, I endured the agony. Holding back my tears as I bit my lower lip, I didn't hope for anyone to help. I only hoped they would get bored soon.

"Tomoki, are you sure it's alright to bully her like this?" The girl asked. She sounded guilty.

"It is fine, Momo. People say she's cursed anyway, isn't it, Kamui?" The boy whose name was Tomoki replied.

"Tomoki is right! Since she's cursed, she's not supposed to be in this town!" Kamui agreed as he took a rock and threw it at me. The harsh surface of the rock scratched my arm and made it bled. There was a short silence before they landed kicks at me again.

Lowering down an arm to pick a rock, I pretended to aim it at Tomoki. Pretense was because I didn't want to hurt anyone. However, he held my wrist and threw me off balance, making me fall on the dusty ground. He made a scoff and kicked my shin. Gathering my strength, I propped myself up to run only to trip over Kamui's foot and return to the ground again. Tilting my head to look at them, I saw them laughing. Grimacing at their laughter, they only laughed harder.

"How dare of you to try aiming a rock at me?!" Tomoki raised his arm; rock in his palm. He looked angry and furious. I shut my eyes tight with my arms over my head once again. _The sun is hurting me…_ I thought, distracting myself from what was coming to me. However, the rock didn't land on me. There was no damage inflicted on me. Wondering what was going on, I opened an eye to peek.

"Why are you bullying her? It's not good to throw rock at a girl you know…" A man's voice rang. He held Tomoki's wrist, stopping him from throwing the rock. Why did he come? Why did he help me?

"Mister, can't you see she's cursed! Her hair is all white! She is dumb too!" Tomoki explained with a sort of frightened tone as he pointed at me.

"Yeah! She even carried around an umbrella when it's sunny!" Kamui argued.

"Doesn't mean you can bully her, you know? Go, go! Shoo!" That man shoo-ed them away. Those three ran like dogs with tails between their legs. They seemed to be afraid of that man. _Is this man worse than they are? Am I going to be tortured?_ I wondered. Fear crept up my heart, making me nervous. Keeping still, I prayed for the man to go away and leave this monster alone.

"Hey, the cursed kid is with the killer!" whispers were heard. _A killer?_ A shiver ran down my spine, making me sweat nervously.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man asked. His voice was a little bit higher than average men. Peeking, I could see he was full of smile. Seeing that smiley face, I knew he was suspicious. _Uncle, what should I do…?_ Unknown to me, my arms trembled at his sight. _I want to go home!_ Getting up in the count of three, I kicked that man in his shin and was ready to escape. However, what made me stop my track after running for a while was a wail. Yes, a wail. Glancing back, my eyes were transfixed at the man whose hair was tied in high ponytail. _He's…c-crying?_ I couldn't believe my eyes that the man who was called 'killer' was holding his shin, rolling on the ground as he wailed. Rolling close to me, he got up and smiled at me.

"I'm fine." He said. "Man… our geta[1] can inflict enough pain for a man to wail around. Maybe I should bring up this idea to Hijikata-san." He cupped his chin, looking upwards; pondering.

 _What is this man speaking of?_ Clueless as I was, I stood there staring at him.

"I'm Okita Souji. For the time being…let's get some dango[2]!" Souji giggled despite there was nothing funny around. Regaining his standing posture, without getting rid of the dirt, he pulled my hand and led the way. I found myself confused. Then I remembered something. Tugging his sleeve, I pointed to my umbrella which was lying on the ground where I was bullied. Running back to pick my umbrella, I thought it was my chance to run towards home. Taking my first step, I found myself being carried away by Souji.

 _Uncle, help!_ I mentally screamed.

* * *

[1] Japanese wooden sandals.

[2] Japanese snacks, made of rice flour in round form. Usually served with green tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here, your dango! Ah, wait here." Souji placed me sitting on the bench which was located just outside of the dango store. Placing the plate with several sticks of dango beside me, he made a bee-line to wherever he liked. With my eyes transfixed at him, I saw him enter into a manjuu[1] store. Soon enough he exited with a package of manjuu. He ran to the next door; botamochi[2] store. He brought a package of botamochi and ran to the third store; Uiro[3] store.

 _How many more is he going to buy?_ My mouth was agape upon how he continued to purchase sweets. It wasn't the matter, was it? _How much money does he have?!_ I wondered.

After exiting the fifth store, he finally returned to where I sat. His arms were full of packages and his face was full of smile. _Does he feel happy about spending money like that?_ Horrified, I became hesitant to eat what he paid for. _A killer is treating me to sweets…_ Further horrified, I sat still; glancing at him from time to time.

Souji placed his packages down beside the plate of dango and placed himself sitting beside me. "Are you not going to eat?" He asked but I couldn't reply.

"Don't be so formal! Here!" Souji took a stick of dango and put it in my hand. However, he didn't seem pleased seeing that I didn't eat. He took my wrist and motioned the dango stick to my mouth, letting my lips touch the sweet sauce above the dango. "Isn't it sweet?" He smiled.

My desire to ask him queries was totally shoved aside by the fact that I couldn't ask. Understanding it more than anyone else, I told myself to just eat, thank him and go home. So, I did. Swallowing the dango down my throat, getting off the seat, I bowed at him and took my heels—only to be stopped again. Souji grabbed my arm, preventing me from running. Turning back to look at him, he said something incoherent. Of course it was incoherent. His mouth was stuffed full of dango, how on earth would he speak?! Unable to react, I merely stared at him who kept producing noises. Not long, he choked on his dango and coughed heavily.

Walking near and patted his back, he finally swallowed the whole thing. Still coughing, he giggled. _He almost died from choking and he's laughing…_ Sighing in defeat, I sat beside him. _People call him 'killer' but…he doesn't look like a bad man._ Taking the cup of tea which was served along with the dango, I passed it to him.

Souji drank as if his life was depending on that cup of tea. He exhaled heavily afterwards. "I thought I was dead!" He chuckled. After the incident, we spent a while finishing the rest of the dango.

OuO/

"Excuse me sir, do you know where this kid lives?" Souji asked but the man shook his head. His hand held mine, leading me around the town. His other arm held tight to those packages of sweets he had bought. I tugged his hand but he wouldn't pay attention to me.

"Sshh… I'm trying to get you home, alright? No worries, you can count on this big brother." Souji said as he smiled brightly. "Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where this kid lives?"

Great. I was treated like a lost kid. I had been trying to get his attention, tugging his hand but he just wouldn't care! In the end we walked through the whole district without getting what we sought.

"Excuse me sir! Do you know where this kid lives?" Souji asked again.

"N-no, I don't." The man said. There was a hint of fear in his eyes. There must be a reason why people feared Souji. _Is he truly a murderer?_ I wondered.

"Excuse me, ma'am! Do you know where this kid lives?" Souji asked yet again.

"D-don't come near me! I-I don't know anything!" The woman replied desperately and ran away.

"I see… thank you very much!" To people who treated him without respect, he still lowered his head and said his gratitude. Sadness was reflected for an instant in his eyes. Soon, he stood straight again with big smile on his face.

 _Is he alright?_ Tugging his hand for another time, he finally looked at me. Quickly, I pointed to the direction where my home was. Pulling him a bit, I led the way. We reached a crossroad and made a turn to the left. People who saw us hid away immediately; entering their houses and shut their doors. Being rejected by the villagers was daily routine of mine. I didn't mind it.

Reaching to my home, neighbor's mistress greeted us while she poured a pail of water onto the dusty ground. "Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon!" Souji greeted cheerfully while I bowed.

Sliding the door open, a bald man rushed to the door. With a frown, he scolded me for disappearing suddenly. Taking me by my hand, he brought me beside him. "Who is this young man? Come on in. I am very sorry that this girl has caused you trouble." He bowed apologetically at Souji.

"Ah, thank you. No, she was good." Souji bowed as well. "My name is Okita Souji. I saw this kid being bullied so i…" Souji explained as he shut the door and entered deeper into the house.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much! This girl always gets into trouble whenever she goes outside." The bald man bowed again. "My name is Matsumoto Ryojun. I am a physician." Matsumoto led us into the house and let us sit on the tatami floor. He let go off my hand and went to pour tea.

Souji put down his packages on the floor, arranging them to make them neat. He scanned around the house curiously. "It sure smells like medicine, eh?" He whispered as he giggled.

"Sorry for the wait." Matsumoto came bringing a tray of tea and put it on the floor. "Please help yourself with the tea, while I get the first aid kit." With that Matsumoto was gone again. He entered his room. Not long, there was a groan from the room. 'My foot!' was what he shouted. Hopping with a hanging leg, Matsumoto came out from the room with a wooden box in his hand. He sat beside me and opened the box. Hence, he began treating my wounds.

"This girl is an orphan. Actually, I'm from Edo." Matsumoto spoke. He held a clean damp cloth and used it to clean the wounds.

"Edo?" The topic seemed to have piqued Souji's interest. Sipping his tea, he had his eyes transfixed at Matsumoto.

"Yes. Walking through the bridge, I saw her by the river side; unconscious." Swiftly cleaning the wound, Matsumoto put down the cloth and took a piece of cotton. Smearing an ointment on the cotton, Matsumoto gently rubbed it on my wounds.

"Ah, I see! So you're taking her in your house! Every day must have been very happy! It's like you have a daughter!" Souji cheered.

"No, no, no… you are mistaken. This is _her_ house." Matsumoto laughed. "After treating her by the river side, she woke up and as gratitude, she let me stay here." Matsumoto added.

"Eh?!" Surprised, Souji's eyes widened at me.

"Hahahah! Never expect that, huh? Hahaha!" Matsumoto laughed as he bandaged my arm. "This girl, is called Saika." He introduced me properly.

"Saika… It sounds cute." Souji smiled, complimenting. That moment, there was a lurch within me which made a shiver ran down my spine. My heart beat was unusually fast. It was not my first time dealing with such feelings. That instant, I knew he was the one. _Okita Souji._ I spelled mentally.

"Apparently, she can't speak." Matsumoto added. A bitter smile crept up his face. Was he concerned? "And as you can see, she has white hair, white eyelashes and she's very sensitive to sunlight. I presume it's a disease but it's unknown. "

"That's a shame if she could speak, it'll be wonderful…" Souji as well was making a sour face even though his smile was still there. He held the cup playfully; he seemed nervous somehow. "Disease…it must have been tough."

"It's due to this disease, she has been bullied." Matsumoto kept the tools and shut the box.

Tugging Matsumoto's sleeve, I gestured him to get me papers, ink and brush. Immediately understood my hand signs, Matsumoto did as I asked. Soon, he brought them to me. Immediately, I took the brush in my hand and wrote.

"Thank you for the dango." I wrote.

"Oh? Okita-kun, you bought her dango?" Matsumoto asked; somewhat intrigued.

"Ah, yes. Please, take a package of manjuu." Souji looked at his packages and became confused. "W-which one is manjuu…" He muttered. Sighing to his helplessness, I pointed the second package from his right.

"Ah, here it is. Ahaha…" Souji passed the package over and scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

"Thank you very much." Matsumoto gratified. In unison, we bowed. Returning to our sitting posture, my eyes were set on Souji yet again. There it was; the same beating within me.

"Ah, why don't Saika-chan come to the temple? Nishi-Honganji temple! I am sure the kids there will befriend you. I'll tell them properly of your circumstances. I'm sure they will understand!" Souji suddenly became very motivated. He must have loved children, seeing how his eyes sparkled when he talked about them.

"Ah, thank you very much Okita. Sharp as you are, Saika doesn't have friends. Or you can say I'm her first friend. Ahahaha!" Matsumoto sipped a cup of his tea.

 _Okita Souji. Who are you exactly? This feeling doesn't come to random people. It's special…I want to know him better but how?_

"—ika? Saika? Are you alright? Your face is red." Being lost in thought, I didn't realize that I had been staring at Souji. Initially, He crawled close to my face. "Do you have a fever? Hm?" Souji placed his palm on my cheek, making my temperature rose.

There was a deliberated cough. "Okita-kun…Saika might look…like a child of ten but she's not much younger than you." Matsumoto explained.

"…Are you serious? B-but…look at her!" Souji attempted to argue.

"I understand. I have seen several people like her. She doesn't grow except her hair." Matsumoto sighed. He took another sip of the tea.

"T-Then…how old are you, Saika-chan?" Souji turned to me, asking with a bewildered face.

Moving the brush on the paper, I wrote numbers. "eighteen."

"Eh?! Y-you're…not ten?" Souji asked; disbelief in his orbs.

I nodded.

"I see…I'm sorry for treating you like a child. I have a niece back in my hometown. She's is still a baby though. I think I have unintentionally regarded you as my niece." Souji scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

Right after Souji finished his sentences, Matsumoto burst out in laughter. "N-niece…A baby niece!" He laughed.

Irritated at Matsumoto's laughter, I placed a hand over his thigh and pinched him, making him groan. "I-I'm sorry…hahaha…I'm sorry!" He apologized as he laughed.

"Well, why don't you come over to the temple tomorrow noon…ah, we have an appointment…how about afternoon? Let me introduce you to the children!" Souji smiled brightly as he invited. Did he just forget what Matsumoto had said about my age? "Surely they will want to be your friends if they know your circumstances." Yes, he must have forgotten or he purposely treated me like a kid of ten.

"Ahahahahaha!" Hence, Matsumoto's laughter continued and I gave up denying. So, I sipped my tea until Matsumoto's laughter ceased.

* * *

[1] Japanese snacks made of flour. It is usually filled with red bean paste.

[2] A sweet rice cake wrapped with red bean paste.

[3] A steamed cake made of rice flour and sugar, similar of mochi(rice cake)


End file.
